blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Violetpaw (Violetholly)
Violetpaw, aka Viola= Violetpaw's wonderful older sibling created this page for her. She is eternally grateful. :P Fursona Her previous fursona was: Light-brown-spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Now, it is: Scrawny and scruffy-furred dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Personality Middy is a fun loving, crazy apprentice that absolutely loves using the caps lock we all know and love. Mention Sylvando from Dragon Quest to her and she'll give you plenty of stupid reasons why she hates him. Thankfully, Ivyne managed to convince her that Sylvando isn't the worst character ever made, but she still hates him to a certain degree. Ivyne is trying their hardest to fix this, but with no avail. |-|BlogClan and Fandoms= On the Blog She's very inactive, but her lovely sibling Hazy is making her become active once more! She's most likely going to be stalking the Wings of Fire discussion page and Ivyne's new corner on the blog because she loves telling them how much she hates Sylvando and getting a rise out of Ivyne. She goes by the nicknames Viola and Middy on the blog. Middy doesn't comment much on the main pages any more, and she usually hangs around on roleplays so her characters aren't killed off on her. However, she'll post rarely on the Food Discussion page, Name Generators page, Pokemon Discussion page, or BlogClan Tavern from time to time. My fandoms! Middy's fandoms include: Pokemon Dragon Quest Wings of Fire Herself Miitopia Camp Camp (Ivyne accidentally got her and Cottonkit into it and they aren't sure if they regret it) |-|Friends & Page Vandalism~= Friends Feel free to add yourself here if you think of Middy as a friend! Shadowpaw/moon (Shadow) Sandpaw/stone (Sandy) Ivystone(Ivyne) Cheetahpaw/flight ( Flighty) What you think about Middy... Feel free to put what you think about Middy here! "Middy is fun, funny, and very kind! I would always read her comments and LAUGH OUT LOUD!! - Flighty! "Middy is...very entertaining and hilarious, to say the least. Despite the fact that she hates Sylvando and is wrong, she's a good sister." ~ Ivyne |-|Et cetera Quotes = Because they're wonderful, so let us share them on Middy's page too! "I'm crisp like a circle!" ~ Both Ivyne and Middy at some point "SYLVANDO SUCKS" ~ Middy 24/7 "I unsibling you" ~ Middy to Ivyne, at some point Fan Fictions She hasn't made any Warriors fanfics yet, but she makes a ton of Pokemon + Dragon Quest crossover fics. Do comics count as fanfics? Yeah, Ivyne's counting them as fanfics. She makes a lot of comics. Trivia * Hates Sylvando * Is in 5th grade * Thinks little sister Cottonkit is annoying (to which Ivyne can agree to) * Loves to draw * Favorite Wings of Fire character is Glory * She hates Sylvando * Middy has entire notebooks full of comics of Eeveelutions, Dragon Quest, and Wings of Fire crossovers * Favorite Dragon Quest characters are Terry and Carver * Favorite of Hazy's OCs is Spencer "Silverfire" Rowe * Is a hardcore Violetfire shipper (Violet Haynes x Silverfire Rowe) but can accept Vivy (Finally!) * Ships herself with Terry * Middy hates Sylvando * Wants to roleplay but is incredibly inactive * Loves playing video games * For some reason likes making helicopter noises when upset * Has a YouTube channel under the name of Midnight Umbreon the Great that somehow has the same amount of subs as Ivyne's YouTube account * Violetpaw really hates Sylvando * Is on FFN as Midnight Umbreon the Great * Loves spamming emojis on google hangouts * Ships too many OCs with Terry she has issues * Did I mention she hates Sylvando * She changed her name to Violetpaw / Violetholly, but still goes by Middy * She wants to play the viola but not really * She's thinking of reading the PJO/HOO series at some point * She hates Catalina sauce for various different reasons...it's probably Ivyne's fault ngl * She might consider getting a fandom account when she's old enough (which, I fear, is soon), but probably won't be that active anyways * Viola hates Sylvando Midnightkit.png|Viola's Pokesona, Midnight Violetpaw-(violetholly)-pixilart.png|Viola's new fursona, art by Ivyne Coding done by Shadow! Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Roleplay